1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to caps. More particularly, the invention concerns an adjustable baseball type cap assemblage having a crown portion and various interchangeable visor portions. Insignia patches of various styles can be removably affixed to the selected visor and crown portions so that one cap assembly can be modified to identify with two or more athletic teams.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices adapted to be worn on the forehead such as caps and visors have existed for hundreds of years and for reasons ranging from basic eye shading to state symbols, fashion statements and advertising media. Unfortunately, a number of drawbacks, difficulties and annoying inconveniences have also existed, including the following:
Triying to find a cap or visor that fits correctly; PA1 Trying to find one that is comfortable; PA1 Trying to find one that is durable in use, that can be occasionally cleaned without deformation or damage; and PA1 Trying to find one that has all of the desired characteristics such as color, design, and the correct athletic team symbols or other insignia.
The aforementioned inconveniences of the prior art are uniquely overcome by the cap assembly of the present invention. The cap assembly is readily adjustable to several different sizes. Because of the novel design of the apparatus, the visor portion can be quickly and easily disassembled from the crown portion to permit machine washing of the crown portion, thereby avoiding damage to the visor portion. Additionally, different crown portions can be used with different bill portions which comprise the cap assembly to permit desired color variation and coordination. Further, the assembly includes an assortment of differently colored, shaped and styled accessories such as emblems and insignias which can be readily, detachably interconnected with the visor and crown portions of the device so that the wearer can identify with various athletic teams and organizations.